Chasing in a Dream
by TinyHetaloid
Summary: Holy Rome would wait forever if it was for Italy. Short fluffy GerIta/HREIta fic I just came up with! :D Oneshot! Based off of the song "Chasing in a Dream (Oi Kakkeko wa Yume no Naka)" by Rin and Len Kagamine


**GerIta- Chasing in a Dream**

_The brown haired boy opened his eyes, looking up at the bright blue sky from his position under the big tree on the hill he was currently laying on. The weather was just perfect, sunny and warm enough to play outside before the chill of autumn would come to reside over the hills of Austria. He looked over next to the blonde boy beside him, who still had his eyes closed, hiding brilliant blue eyes as cold as ice. The brown haired boy smiled and sat up from his relaxed position and leaned over the other._

"_Ne, Holy Rome?"_

_The blonde haired boy opened one eye, looking up at his friend. "Hm? What is it, Italy?"_

_Italy smiled and sat up on his knees. "Let's play a game!"_

_Holy Rome opened both eyes, sitting up to rest on his elbows. "What kind of game?"_

_Italy giggled, "Hide and seek! I love that game! Please, Holy Rome~?"_

_Holy Rome blushed profusely at the cute, hopeful gaze of his best friend and nodded silently. Italy smiled in delight and stood up. _

"_I'll hide first and you come find me, ok?"_

_He smiled as Holy Rome stood up and walked over to the tree trunk, putting his arms in front of his face to hide his eyes from seeing Italy's hiding spot and started to count._

"_No peeking!"_

_He heard Italy exclaim as he ran off to hide. Holy Rome smiled softly to himself and kept counting._

* * *

_The two of them had been playing hide and seek for awhile now and the sky had started to get dark. 'Seems like it'll rain soon…' Holy Rome thought, looking for Italy, as it was his turn to seek. He had been looking for Italy for quite some time and he was starting to worry. His mind started wandering to the worst possible things that could've happened to the little brown haired boy, before he finally caught a glimpse of a curl poking out from behind a barrel in the small town square. Holy Rome sighed in relief before approaching the barrel cautiously, careful not to alert the other boy. _

_Italy saw a figure approach and held his breath. He was trying so hard not to laugh that his cheeks were turning red. He shut his eyes tightly, hoping that this would somehow make him disappear from Holy Rome's view. He shrieked however, when Holy Rome poked him and exclaimed, "Found you, Italy."_

"_Aww…"_

_Italy opened his eyes and stood up from his spot. He smiled at his friend._

"_It took you a while to find me, Holy Rome. I was afraid you never would!" _

_Holy Rome shook his head, suddenly becoming serious and blushed, looking into Italy's beautiful brown eyes._

"_Italy. No matter how far you go or how well hidden you are, I promise, I'll find you. Even if it takes an eternity, I'll wait to find you."_

_Italy smiled and blushed slightly. He flinched however, as a cold raindrop hit his cheek. The sky had opened suddenly and the ground became drenched in mere minutes, soaking the two boys who ran home to Mr. Austria's house, laughing and holding hands._

* * *

"_Italy… I'm sorry…"_

"_Holy Rome…? Where are you going?..."_

"_I… I have to leave, Italy…"_

"_Leave? B-But why…? Don't you like it here, Holy Rome…?"_

"_O-of course I do! But… it's not my choice to stay…"_

"…"

"_No, Italy… Don't cry, please…"_

"_But you're leaving… Don't go, Holy Rome…"_

"_Italy…"_

"…_Take this with you…"_

"_A push broom?"_

"_To remember me…"_

"_Oh, Italy… I could never forget you…"_

"_But, what if you do…?"_

"_I promise, I won't and I'll come back to you…"_

_A soft pressure was applied to his lips. It was the most wonderful feeling in the entire world to him at the moment._

"_Goodbye, Italy…"_

_Tears pricked at his eyes as the boy turned away. He held out his hand, wanting him to come back. "No… Holy Rome!"_

* * *

Italy jolted up in his bed in a cold sweat. Another nightmare took away his ability to sleep once again. He didn't scream however, he just panted heavily. He looked over at the clock that read two in the morning. Italy just stared at the clock for awhile in silence, before feeling the familiar sensation of tears in his eyes. The figure next to him shifted, stirring awake from the soft sounds of sniffling that he knew all too well.

"Italy…?"

The nation turned his head to stare with red, puffy eyes at the gruff voice. The blonde man sat up, immediately concerned for his lover.

"Germany…" He sniffled.

"Another nightmare?" He sighed and opened his arms for Italy to curl into, which the other country accepted, nuzzling into the warmth.

Germany held him for a few minutes, stroking his hair and murmuring comforting words to try and ease his pain. Italy never told him much about these nightmares, but he was sure in time that Italy would tell him if he was patient.

Because for Italy, Germany would wait for an eternity.

* * *

_***A/N: Hey guys! I haven't updated in quite awhile, I know. I've been busy with college and stuff like that. I also, unfortunately am slowly getting out of the Hetalia fandom. I still really like the series, but I'm not as in love with it as I was when I first saw it. I may post some small stories here and there, but not many will be Hetalia.**_

_**However, the prompt came to me tonight when I was listening to "Chasing in a Dream (Oi Kakkeko wa Yume no Naka)" by Rin and Len Kagamine and I immediately thought of this! So I hope you guys enjoy! Reviews and likes are much appreciated! Cheers! :3**_


End file.
